One of the problems that is encountered in trapping is that the trigger which releases the "body-hold" or "choke" trap is somewhat delicate and is not only subject of deterioration (due to the fact that it is used in water having varying degrees of electrolytic action), but is also subjected to rough handling by the trapper as he stores it and carries it to the locations where it is to be used. Many trappers, therefore, find themselves in the position where they have a perfectly good trap, except for the fact that the original trigger is broken or afterwise rendered useless. Although it is possible to replace the old trigger, this usually must be done in a workshop, since such an operation is undesirable to perform in inclement weather and without adequate tools. These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art devices have been obviated in a novel manner by the present invention.
It is, therefore, an outstanding object of the invention to provide a trigger which may be applied to a trap in the field without the use of tools.
Another object of this invention is the provision of a trigger for a trap, which trigger will release the dog when moved either perpendicular or parallel to the plane of the trap.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a trigger for a trap, which trigger is relatively free of corrosion and breakage.
It is another object of the instant invention to provide a replacement trigger for a trap, wherein the old, useless trigger need not be removed before the replacement trigger is applied to the trap.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of a trigger of such a nature that a moderate supply may be carried by the trapper and applied directly to traps in the field without taking the traps back to a workshop.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a trigger for a trap, which trigger is simple in construction, which is inexpensive to manufacture, and which is capable of a long life of useful service with a minimum of maintenance.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.